


Come to Realization

by BetaJones



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, F/M, Realization, Shirbert, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaJones/pseuds/BetaJones
Summary: On the way home of Gilbert Blythe. He found something in the wood.





	Come to Realization

**Author's Note:**

> based off Netflix Series Anne with an E. All characters belong to Lucy Montgomery.

It’s been a long day for Gilbert as he learned a lot with Dr.Ward today. Being an apprentice was not that easy and Gilbert felt really grateful for the man of his kindness to teach everything he knew for him.   
Feeling extremely hungry and exhausted from the day. All he need right now is the delicious supper from Mary and then laying on his bed. So he hurry to take his pace in the wood to his home as usual 

And that is when he heard it.

Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly, lavender’s green,  
When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen.  
Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?  
‘Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so.

A beautiful sounds ring to his ears, he stop on his track. Curiosity run thought his mind

‘Where is that come from?’

He wonder out loud and look from left to right trying to find the direction of the voice. It’s seem to come from the way front of him. So he follow the sound like a magnet that draw him into them.

Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work  
Some to the plow, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,  
Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn,  
While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm.

As he keep going and nearly them he felt the familiar urge that he had heard that voice before. He come to stop at the large tree in the wood. What he saw is making him stop to breath. 

Above the large branch on the tree stood the picturesque redhead girl he know really well. The evening sun shining on her hair make them look more divine than they already has every day. The sound of melody that come from her lips make him feel like he was in the heaven as she keep singing to the bird unaware of the audience.

All the exhausted seem to disappear just by the sign in front of him

Lavender’s green, dilly, dilly, Lavender’s blue,  
If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you.  
Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play;  
We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm’s way.

As he keep silent and listen to Anne sweet voices and admire her beauty, his mind drifted back to the first time he met her in the wood. How she was so smart and different from the other girls. When he wanted so bad to get her attention while she was ignored him. All the quarrel and competition they had at school. How she was still exquisite even when her hair was chopped off. How much he has missed her when he was away. The way she smiled at him that always sent shivered to through his vein and time came to stop.

Then suddenly it hit him hard as he come to realized

‘He love her’

Gilbert heart beating fast. Eyes widened and mouth gaped open. His face felt hot.

I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing,  
When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You’ll be my king.  
Who told me so, dilly, dilly, Who told me so?  
I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so.

He still lost in his world by what he just admit that he doesn’t aware Anne has stop singing and notice him now

“Gilbert!” exclaimed Anne loudly startled him.  
“H-Hello Anne” he said, blushing furiously when their eyes contact together.   
“What are you doing here?” she asked, her face has turn beet red as the shade of her hairs.   
“Um-I was heading home when I heard your voice” he said and smile shyly at her  
“That was a beautiful song by the way”  
“T-Thank you”   
They smile at each other and Gilbert held her gazed for a moment then he feel a bit disappoint when she avert her eyes from him 

“Well, I guess I should heading home to then” She said and start to climb down.  
“Oh, Okay”

When she was on the last branch she just notice that the rope has been cut and now was on the floor.

“Um Gilbert, W-Would you please?” Anne asked with small voice trying hardest not to blushing more from being caught singing to the bird and now stuck on the tree.

“Oh, hang on”

He took the rope then binding it together he make sure to do it tight so she won’t fall down and toss it up to her she caught it and start to climb down with Gilbert watchful eyes.

Once she down and turn to face him. They both froze in place as they just aware that they stand really close. He could feel her breath on his face and could count the freckle on her nose that remind him of the stars when he look at the sky. His eyes then fixed to her pink lips that look really invited for him to taste for once. He sense her looking at his lips too so he start to leaning in closer.. and closer.. 

When the sound of birds flying snap him out of it. cause them both to sprang apart immediately. 

“I-I-I should go now, Marilla will probably worry for me!” Anne said with her whole face redden not meeting his eyes.   
"Yeah, Yes yes sure!"   
He step back, rubbed his neck and feeling his face like it going to explode

“Say hi to Bash and Mary for me!” Shouting Anne while running back to her home  
“Certainly!” He shout back with a silly smile on his face. he just almost kiss her! 

 

‘GOD, I really do acted like a moke’


End file.
